Isamu Sato
Isamu Sato (勇佐藤 Isamu Satō) is the Captain and the Goalkeeper of Team Sato. He is one of the main protagonists in the Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Series. Dub Name: Isaac Snape Profile Young = "His bravery and determination to win is too much like Endou Mamoru's. His love and passion for soccer is deep and is willing to do anything for his teammates." |-| Mixi Max = "When he is miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, he becomes a cold and emotionless vampire. He will use any means to win, going as far as playing dirty. He drives out everything that is blocked in his path." |-| Adult = "His calm personality as coach is what brought everyone together as a team." Appearance He has a red headband, white hair pointing upwards with a devil horn above it. He usually wears green training gloves and he wears shorts. He wears a steel blue t-shirt with a light blue jacket, his pants are blue jeans and white socks, and blue shoes. Miximax When he is miximaxed with Suzushi Chaos, his hair is blue and is like Chaos's hair, and with the devil horns below. He wears his team's jersey. Adult He is slightly taller, and he still wears the same headband, although his white hair becomes more beige-ish, and it points downwards. He now wears a teal jacket everyday with a pair of orange pants, a green scarf, white socks, and blue shoes. Personality He is a very calm and a patient person, and protects the people he loves. He is usually kind to others, and is furious when soccer is misused for evil things. His corageous behavior is what made his team grew. Background His parents died of an avalanche, and he lost half of his memories, and he meets his younger brother (Izuho Sato) 10 years later. Plot He meets new people and befriends them, although he is careful about trusting people. About 10 years later, he meets his younger brother, Izuho. Teams Team Sato Hissatsu Only in Anime *'GK '''Fire Hand *'GK Fire Steel *GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *GK Fire Earth *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *SH Dark Blizzard *SH Death Blizzard *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme *OF Lightning Speed *DF Fire Step In Season 2: *GK Fire Hand *GK Fire Steel *GK Death Hand *GK Fire Hurricane *GK Fire Earth *SH God Speed *SH God Extreme In Season 3: *GK Kami no Seigi *GK Fire Pegasus *OF Lightning Speed In Go: *GK Dark Ray *GK Burning Hand *SH Fire Chaos Mixi Max MIMAX Suzushi Chaos *SH Ice Tornado *DF Freeze Ground Keshin *KH Kasai no Kaosu Keshin Armed *KH Kasai no Kaosu **GK Shadow Fire **GK Past Memories **SH Fire Wind Soul *SOUL Tiger ' Stats '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 148 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 200 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 166 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 120 *'Lucky': 118 Relatives *Mr. Sato (deceased) *Mrs. Sato (deceased) *Izuho Sato (Known after 10 years later; Younger Brother) Friends *Ichigo Nakamura (best friend) *Suzushi Chaos (second best friend) *Yuyuki Sen *Takizawa Hisao *Mecha Endou 2 *Yamazaki Ichiro *Endou Mamoru *Shawn Frost *Misaki Keeve Quotes *''I will stop you with my Fire Hand! Fiyaaa Handdo! '' *''BE DESTROYED BY CHAOS!!! (Dark Side) *''Listen to your friends! *''The half memories of my past hurts...'' *''Please remember our soccer! '' *''Never give up!'' *''Be the wind! '' *''Overcome the obstacles and you shall triumph over them!'' ''''Trivia *His mother did not die when the avalanche occured, she was just seen dead, but someone saved her life and bore Izuho. *He meets Izuho when Izuho was looking for a job as a coach of a soccer club and came to Isamu's old team after 10 years. *The avalanche that occured was similar to Shawn Frost's. *He resembles much of Izuho. *His mother dies after bearing Izuho. Izuho has a nanny, which is his nurse. *After the avalanche, he becomes traumatized, he was 12 years old when it happened. *Because his dad was a soccer coach, he thinks that the only link to his deceased father was making his own club and becoming a goalkeeper, just as his father had wished. *He was very close with his parents, although closer than his father than with his mother. *He has seen neither of his parents after the avalanche, nor has he seen Izuho when he was a baby. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male OC Characters